


Song Drabbles

by Letha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected drabbles. Check the note for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Alien - Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> It all began in the Whose Line fandom more than a year ago. This is a writing game I've been using for a while now.
> 
> The aim is to write drabbles. You set your music library on Shuffle, and press play. As soon as a song begins, you begin writing, and end as soon as the song ends. You can write no more and no less than ONE drabble per song, using its length to write. You can do it in sets of five, ten, or however much you please.
> 
> The idea is to have fun. Enjoy and then roll around the floor enjoying your genious ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: pairings are random, picked by my mind at the moment of writing. May not be of your fancy._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally misses Molly.

Sally stretches herself on her bed as far as she could, luxuriating in the cotton sheets and the scent. Her scent. The smell of Molly, her sex, her sweat, there by her side. She can almost see her now, spooned around her, or on her back while Sally straddles her, leaning down to kiss her lips, to bite her neck, to leave a mark that showed she belonged to her.

And she misses Molly. She wants her here with her. She wants to make love to her, to make her scream and moan and beg for more, to feel her warm, wet core as she fucks her with her fingers, to know she can tell just what Sally wants and have her act upon it. To tell her she loves her and have her reply she loves Sally in return.


	2. Let’s Dance - David Bowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly asks Greg to dance with her.

“C’mon, sir. Just this once,” Molly says with a smile. Her eyes sparkle as they meet Greg’s. One end of his mouth curls up in a sideways, sexy smile. He takes her hand, pretending reluctance for the others sitting at the table. They laugh as Molly drags him to the dance floor.

Molly moves like the waves of the ocean, undulating beautifully to the rhythm of the music. Greg is mesmerized, and wills the song never ends.

He steps closer, knowing he is making a ridicul out of himself, but couldn’t care less. Not when this beautiful creature is dancing like that, for him. She smiles, and her eyes are closed, her red lips perfect under the disco lights, and Greg can’t help but feel drawn to her. His body moves on its own accord, and suddenly he is taking her by her waist and pulling her close. He leans down and plants a kiss to her lips.


	3. Naïve - Lily Allen Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock plays and Mycroft watches.

Mycroft looks at his little brother and smiles sadly.

Sherlock, wearing a patch, wooden sword in hand, runs around the room, stabs his pirate enemies, takes over imaginary ships, takes hostage a teddy bear. And as well as play, Sherlock runs into things. He hits his small foot against a table, and a vase -- a very expensive one, at that -- stumbles and falls onto the wooden floor, the crash filling the room for a moment as Mycroft's eyes meet with Sherlock's. And suddenly mummy is there, yelling at them, blaming Mycroft for not paying attention, screaming at Sherlock that there are no more pirates anymore, and Sherlock, with his short four years of life, cries and apologises, trying not to let his mom's words get to him, but they do.

"Pirates are dead!" she screams and slams the door closed. Mycroft hugs his little brother.


	4. Slow Goonbash Blues - Shuggie Otis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy dance.

He swings in what tries to be a sexy way. But that is the problem: it tries. It tries to be sexy, too hard, and fails completely. Sally knows she must not giggle, but she can't help it. Not when Anderson starts to strip off his coat before her, his hips waving to the sides to the rhythm of the music. And Sally laughs softly, her eyes meeting the not-at-all-sculptural body before her, and she chuckles louder.

Does he know how ridiculous he looks? Sally settles against the headboard of the bed and pulls him down.

"You are awful at that. Allow me," she purrs, getting on her knees while pushing him down to rest his back against the mattress. She straddles his hips and moves her arse in what she thinks is a seductive manner. And, for Anderson's reaction, he probably thinks so too.

She bends over to hover over his face, their lips a breath away, a gap she won't close, one she won't let him close either. Not until her show is over.

She undoes the buttons of her shirt, one by one, while she breathes onto his skin. Anderson tries to move his hips to her thighs, but she pushes her shirt down her shoulders and puts a hand on either of his hips to stop him from moving.

He groans beneath her, and Sally moves so her hair falls to a side and her breasts are level with his eyes for a moment before, finally, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

She moves her arse to get some friction for the two of them; core and member are rubbing against one another, separated only by a few layers of clothing. They moan.

"Now, _that_ was a show."


	5. Lookin’ For A Home - Al Kooper & Shuggie Ottis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the Holidays.

Mycroft stared out the window and sighed. Again, Christmas found him alone in his office, glass of wine in hand, surrounded by silence. And again, he hated himself for longing for company, for a home to go back to. He longed for someone to share the Holidays with. For someone to wake up next to.

As snow began to fall, Mycroft nestled further into the chair he was sitting in. He imagined the green cloth of the piece of furniture was actually the skin or clothing of a loved one, embracing him. His eyes closed briefly as he let himself believe this person was holding him in the cold winter night.

Mycroft groaned into the empty room, hating the feeling of loneliness, hating his weakness, hating the Holidays. He downed the last of his wine and stared back out the window, deciding he would get a dog in the morning.

 


	6. You Can’t Do That - The Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is jealous.

Mycroft’s face was made of ice as he watched Greg interact with that tall, ugly man with the greasy hair apparently called Anderson, according to his sources. Greg was laughing charmingly at something Anderson was saying, and the ugly man was smirking back.

Greg’s teeth sparkled like pearls in his mouth. They would have to have a talk. Again.

 


	7. Police Dog Blues - Hugh Laurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wants Sally.

Sherlock knows better. He truly does. But he always finds himself trying to pursue Sally Donovan's attention against his better judgement. He tries, and she comes back with abuse. She calls him freak, pushes him away, tries her best to discourage him from coming to the crime scenes.

And so he finds himself hailing a cab and going to her place one night. He was not expecting a police dog when he said the address to the cabbie, but there he is, staring into Rambler's eyes as the dog growls at him. He doesn't want to go any closer, least the dog barks.

Too late. A light is turned on, and Sally comes down the stairs.


	8. Ultimate - Freaky Friday Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is content.

Sarah looks at John and smiles. He has no idea, has he? Does he even suspect how much of an effect he has in her? How much he helped her? How broken she was, after years of dating the wrong men? But John is different. He cares. He does.

So finding John curled around her in bed in the early morning is not a surprise. Sarah knows she's hit jackpot with the man whose arms encircle her waist. She knows he is the ultimate bloke. She knows he is a magnificent person, he's tender, and sweet, and an amazing lover, too. He sighs in his sleep, and Sarah can't help but scoot closer to him.


	9. Whatsername - Green Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was her name?

Sherlock had watched her pictures with interest, regarding her almost naked body with more interest than he had ever shown for any human being. They had said her name, yes. He knew they did, but could not recall it just now.

His brother had made a joke about it at the time, how sex alarmed him. But it did not. And not with the proximity they had shared, not with her sexual offers, not with her nakedness, had Sherlock been alarmed. He remembered her face fondly, her smart eyes, the beautiful curves that ran down from her breasts to her hips, the exact shade of her lipstick.

But he could not remember her name. He could not. He just remembered her intellect.


	10. Crazy - Simple Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock vs. Telly

"I don't get it."

John repressed the need to roll his eyes, staring instead at a very confused Sherlock. The Consulting Detective was frowning, looking intently at the TV before him. John could hear the whirling sounds inside his friend's head.

"There's not much to get, Sherlock," John said in a voice that he would use with a four-year-old.

"Then why is this so popular? It makes no sense." He tightened the grip of the blanket around his body.

"Sherlock, stop trying to analyse Monty Python. It's no use."

  
  



	11. Smile Like You Mean It - The Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody fame.

The streets go by in a rush as John and Sherlock are driven to the centre of London. Sherlock's leg is jittering as John's fists clench and unclench. They are looking out the windows, trying to make sense of things.

John curses himself for the tenth thousand time in the last five minutes for blogging about Sherlock. Now, the clients were abundant, and some as reserved as to order a limousine for them to carry them to a "safer place". But this time, they were being driven to the New Scotland Yard in a police car by Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan, who were discussing the details to a missing person case -- a famous magician.

"Now, smile boys," Greg smirks evilly from the front seat. "Remember, the press's here for some pictures."

John represses a groan, but Sherlock can't help but roll his eyes.


	12. Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other falling, the falling in love.

John watched Sherlock move around the crime scene in a whirl, turning and striding, rushing around the place, looking intently at every detail, every crease, every single drop of blood and footstep. He was concentrated on the murder before them. Then he crouched beside the victim, taking in her characteristics too.

And as John watched from afar, he couldn’t help it. He saw Sherlock dance around the place like a ballerina on stage, and smiled warmly. A warm feeling spreaded over his chest and fluttered in his heart. He sighed. He fell in love.


	13. You May Be Right - Billy Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hates being wrong.

Sherlock won’t admit his mistakes. He will just bow his head and say “You may be right.” Greg has heard it only once. But John... It’s a whole different story with John.

He will follow John blindly, and viceversa. They trust one another. Sherlock asks for John’s advice.

Sherlock is the mind, the cold-hearted one of the pair, while John is all heart and almost no attention to details. They complement each other.


	14. Have You Ever Seen The Rain - Creedence Clearwater Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is worried.

John felt restless. He tossed and turned on his bed -- their bed -- the whole night, and as the storm broke the silence, he moved to look at it from the window. It had been coming for a long time, the humidity and cold wind announcing its arrival that same afternoon.

And just like the rain, he knew, too, that there was something else coming. He could feel it in Sherlock's absence. His phone rang.


	15. Wake Me Up Before You Go Go - Wham!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock watches Mycroft after abusing of psychodelics.

Mycroft's oxford pants waved around his legs as he snapped his fingers. Sherlock giggled, seeing the colours of the neon lights around his room reflect on his brother's giant pink afro _(where had he been hiding such a huge amount of hair?)_ and circled purple shades, walking sideways towards him. Mycroft was frowning, but Sherlock couldn't care.

The whole room disappeared as Mycroft made a jerk of the hand to point at the ceiling, putting his other hand on his hip as he stuck a foot out and looked down. It was hysterically funny.

 _(What on Earth was Mycroft doing? Where had he learned to dance like that? Could Sherlock learn?)_ But Mycroft was frowning. He wouldn't understand. He couldn't see the glorious colours Sherlock could see, or how ridiculous that yellow and pink outfit looked on him _(shouldn't he be wearing the school's uniform?)_ , but it didn't matter, because Sherlock was beyond his brother's opinion. He was having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, just like with half of these.


	16. Lo Que El Viento Nunca Se Llevó - Fito Páez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related to an oncoming fic.

"Rise and shine, darling!" Lucy beams, throwing the curtains open. The sunlight that breaks into the bedroom makes John groan in pain and cover his eyes. "Come on now!"

John feels a pat on his thigh. But he doesn't want to get up. He wants to remain there, curled on his side, thinking about how he could've helped Sherlock before, and how he didn't.

"John, please. Everything will be fine." Lucy sits by his side and offers a soft smile. "He's fine. Thanks to you. So stop the self-hatred and let us begin a brand new day."

John sighed. "Okay." He tried a smile, but it fell as soon as Lucy looked away.

  
  



	17. Ain't No Such Thing As A Superman - Gil Scott Heron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes and their existence.

_"Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did I wouldn't be one of them."_

I can still hear your words as if they had just left your lips a moment ago, Sherlock. I still see your face as you said those words, those awful, painful words full of truth in most parts, except for the last bit. It doesn't matter why, but you did do heroic things. You saved those people when Moriarty had strapped bombs around them. And that lady, you did care. You did. You just pretended. I know.

But don't worry. Only _I_ know. Because they won't listen, even though you were a hero, so many times.

That time at Baskerville, you pushed past your fear to solve a mystery. You did your best to help Irene, no matter how much she hurt you, or what her fate became. And you saved me.

You weren't _any_ hero, Sherlock. You were **_my_** hero.


	18. Canción Para Mi Muerte - Sui Generis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no other way out. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fall. Oh the feels!

I can barely see you, John. You look so small from up here. Tiny, ant-sized, but with a human shape. My pocket John. One that I would let sit on my shoulder and talk to me for hours and hours, one I would take with me wherever I went.

But I can't take you. It's too dangerous, even more than what you could stand, John. Please, please understand my reasons. I know you will, eventually, just as I know it will hurt. I am sorry. But I need you to watch, or it will not work, and it must. It is the only way out.

For a long time I felt free, and that is all your doing. You helped me find myself. And now you are going to lose me.

I am sorry.

I toss the phone aside and feel the tears fall down my face as I watch you scream. I spread my arms, feeling the need to fly away, fly with you, take you with me. But we can't. I can't fly, and we can't escape.  
So I fall.


	19. Ball Of Confusion - The Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John watches as people go by. (Post-Reichenbach angst)

People move around the park, runners and walkers alike. Each person that passes by John wears a different expression. Happiness, love, sadness, worry, anger.

But none of them knows. None of them stops to ask why John looks as serious as he does. Everyone goes around the London streets with a purpose and something in mind. And John observes, just like he always does lately. Just like Sherlock always told him to do.

He sees them walk by, imagining at some point Sherlock will appear, walk to him, sit by his side and comment on a case just like the old days. But not now. Not anymore.

John can feel his heart clench. Sherlock is gone. He won’t be back. And no-one else cares.


End file.
